


She Can Bite, Too

by BugheadjonesTheThird



Category: Riverdale - Fandom, bughead - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Riverdale, betty x jughead, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 04:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12645696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BugheadjonesTheThird/pseuds/BugheadjonesTheThird
Summary: Betty is all alone at home, stressing over what on earth is happening to the people she loves. She’s starting to grow anxious, and it’s not until she hears the delicious roar of his bike that her mind settles.





	She Can Bite, Too

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to a message I got the other day, I ended up adding some stuff to the universe of Facing Snakes. I know we’re all a little bit shaken by the Serpents now, but they’re nice people in this fic, I swear. I hope you enjoy it, and please, tell me what you think!

Her house was awfully silent that night.

All the doors were locked, most of the windows were closed and her pink bedroom was the only room fully illuminated. It was already past 9pm on that Thursday night, and Elizabeth Cooper— as every normal teenager— was laying comfortably on her bed, reviewing her homework while wearing pink, cotton pants and a matching, white shirt for pajamas. Her belly was pressed against the warm blankets, and her legs were swinging above her body, as her green eyes scanned all the equations she had already solved and had already reviewed more times than she could remember. There were papers spread around her sheets, and above them all, her cellphone was resting, with its dark screen just some inches away from her hands and driving her insane with each, passing second.

That peace was simply driving her insane. That lack of news was leaving her feeling uneasy, and at that moment, all she wanted was to grab a coat and run towards the hospital where her parents had taken Polly. Her sister was due at any moment now, and Alice Cooper decided that it would be better if they stayed close to the hospital for when the time finally came. They were all anxious about the twins, and even if Betty wanted to be there next to her sister for when her godchildren came into the world; her parents had made her stay home, for she had classes in the following morning. She tried to protest and she even used her excellent arguments, but in the end, nothing she said was able to change her mother’s final decision.

And then, she was left behind in that perfect house, with her perfect life as she remained clueless about whatever could be happening to Polly. It was frustrating and really hard to swallow, especially because she had no one by her side to keep her from overthinking. Jughead wasn’t answering her calls— worrying her even more—, Kevin was busy with his online dates and Archie was finally having a family dinner with Veronica and her parents; leaving her all alone with her loud, stubborn thoughts.

The blonde finally turned around so her eyes were now looking at the celling. She sighed, bringing Caramel close to her chest in a tight hug.

Why couldn’t she just forget about everything and go to sleep?

Why couldn’t her mind just give up on trying to make her go after the people she loves?

“ Ugh!” She brought her pillow to cover her face in pure annoyance, and she closed her eyes in order to ignore the whole, peaceful world surrounding her. Betty was biting her lower lip, and at that moment, all she wanted was to shut down her own thoughts, even if for that she would have to pick up her earphones and turn on the loudest songs she knows.

The blonde would do anything to get rid of her inner voice.

And thanks to their impeccable connection, he knew exactly how to do it without damaging her senses.

When Betty had finally made up her mind about turning on some music, the most amazing and exciting roar invaded her ears. Her eyes widened at the sound, immediately sitting up and turning to face her window as to follow the path that would lead her to another great adventure. Her heart was beating faster, and as the engine roar of his bike filled her room, the blonde could feel shivers running down her spine.

Music to her ears, she thought, smirking.

The girl didn’t think twice before jumping from her bed, letting a mess of papers fall to the ground. She got rid of the blinders that were preventing her eyes from fully seeing what was happening on the street, and it didn’t take long before her eyes saw him, wearing his leather jacket, with his crown shaped beanie on his head as he leaned against his vehicle, trying to copy one of James Dean’s many poses he knew she loved. An excited chuckle escaped her lips, and before she knew it, their eyes finally met and he offered her a smirk in return.

Oh, Jughead Jones…

“ You know…” She started, excitement lingering over her tongue. “ If you show up like this when the babies are born, you better make sure this thing will drive you away from here before my mom gets to the front door.”

“ Oh, don’t worry. I’ve had this amazing girl fixing it for me, so I’m sure not even Alice Cooper will be able to catch me.” He smirked once more, trying to suppress how happy he was to see her.

“ Good to know… The person who helped you, I bet she knew exactly what you’d be facing, right?” Betty smiled now, her teeth slowly biting her lower lip.

“ You have no idea…” Both of them kept smiling at each other for a while, feeling a soft, autumn breeze brushing their faces. After what felt like hours, then, he was the first to make a move, taking some steps away from his bike, exposing not only one, but two, crown-marked helmets and she didn’t need her Nancy Drew abilities to understand what he was about to offer her. “So… Since the witch isn’t there, what do you think about coming down, Rappunzel?”

“ Oh, so now we’re changing the plot?”

“ We’re just adapting it, come on. Just pretend we’re shooting a remake.”

“ But you hate remakes, Jug, remember?”

“ I know… But there’s just this actress…” He smirked, once more, placing both of his hands inside his pockets. " I could honestly go watch a cliché, romantic comedy if she was casted.”

Her eyes started to shine due to his soft words, and watching him just some meters away from her was enough to make all the stress disappear from her body. Betty was leaning against her window frame, with the happiest of the smiles taking over her face. After years of looking through that window towards a certain red head, the blonde now knew that nothing that could’ve happened between them would’ve been so amazing and pure as what was happening with the boy standing on her own, green yard.

With him, she found herself the happiness she didn’t think she deserved.

And after so long, she was tired of running away from that.

“ I’ll be down in a minute.” The blonde said, closing her window and bouncing her ponytail around her room. She made sure to put on some boots and a coat, for they were clearly going out for a ride, and she sprinkled some perfume on her neck. The lights were soon off, and it was as if her heart started to beat faster with each step she took towards her raven haired biker. Betty, then, unlocked the garage door— since her mother had locked the front door and taken the key with her— and was greeted by her boyfriend standing on her driveway, with both of his hands now swinging around in a nervous movement. A smile crossed his lips as soon as he saw her, and at that moment, she felt like time could stop.

“ Hey, you…”

“ Hi, stranger.” She smiled, walking towards him, and soon, their lips were touching in a chaste, welcoming kiss. He smiled against that touch, and it was as if the night turned colder when they finally parted.

“ So…” He started, looking into her green eyes as their foreheads were inches apart. His fingers had somehow managed to find hers, and for the first time, she was glad he didn’t wear gloves to ride his bike. “ How are you? I forgot my phone at the White Wyrm earlier today and I just couldn’t text you, sorry.”

“ It’s okay, you’re here now.” She whispered, her cheeks turning redder. “ I called you a couple of times just to check on you, that’s all. No one died while your phone was drinking some beer.”

A sly smirk crossed his lips, his eyes drifting from hers to their fingers, as they grazed each other. “ Glad to hear that, but… Why are you all alone? Did something happen?”

“ Don’t worry about it… My parents took Polly to the hospital. My mom wanted her to be near the doctors since the babies can come anytime now.”

“ And you stayed because…?”

“ Because Alice Cooper thought my morning classes are more important than my sister and the twins.”

“ Oh, I get it… Because I’m sure there must be something wrong with your homework, even after you reviewed it more than 3 times.” Sarcasm dripped from his tongue, and he saw the way her lips slightly curled up at his words. Even if most people wouldn’t have noticed, Jughead could see how not being there with her sister was affecting his girlfriend. Betty still doesn't feel safe whenever her parents leave the house with Polly, and even now her insecurities were there, troubling her thoughts and adding a heavy weight on her shoulders.

Apparently, she did need a ride to calm her mind.

“ So, uhm… What were you doing at the White Wrym this morning? Shouldn’t you have been at school?” Betty asked, concern still present in her words.

“ I was. I just had to— uh— Sweet Pea asked me for a ride since his bike broke, and that jerk ended up taking my phone with him.”

“ What?” She lifted an eyebrow, looking confused and quite curious. “ Didn’t you say you forgot it at the bar?”

“ I-I did… I mean, I know it’s there, but I wasn’t the one who left it there, you know? I guess I just miss-spoke the words.”

“… okay, I guess…” 

“ So, what do you say about going there with me so I can take my phone back?” He started, placing his hands on her hips, so to make sure she wouldn’t move. “ Then we can come back and we can watch some movies… I’ll even stay with you the whole night and take you to school tomorrow, what do you think?”

“ Well…” She continued, her voice low as a whisper, and soon her hands found their way to wrap around his neck. “ Are you ready to wake up earlier just to take me to Riverdale’s most prestigious school?”

“ Believe me, it will be worth it. Besides, I bet your beloved principal will love to have me around."

“ In this case, your idea does sound like a plan, Jughead Jones.”

His smiling lips pressed against hers once more before he finally turned to walk towards his bike. Though she was really thankful for his company, it was clear that he was hiding something from her— and of course she wanted to know what. Jughead Jones is not a stutterer, and whenever he starts mixing his words, Betty knows he’s up to something. It may be something bad related to his day at South Side High, but judging by how he didn’t seem physically bothered by any possible wound, and since his humor didn’t seem to have changed, the blonde figured it was not something she should worry about.

Though that didn’t mean she wouldn’t try to figure things out. She is Elizabeth Cooper, after all.

It took her a couple of seconds to start moving, but Betty soon found herself hopping on the back of his bike. She was wearing her own helmet, and by the time he started the engine, her arms were already wrapped around his waist, pressing her chest against him. The vibrations climbed through her body, eliciting an adrenaline discharge into her veins that made her heart beat even faster, to the point she was sure he could feel it pounding against his back.

The wind was now brushing against their faces, and being so close to the asphalt made her feel alive. She hugged him even closer, his inebriating scent filling her nostrils and if she could see his face, her eyes would see the proud smirk displayed on his face. He loved taking her for a ride with him, and she loved the feeling of adventure that would take over her whenever they were out through the streets of Riverdale.

It made them feel free. It made them feel powerful and invincible. And that was exactly what she needed that night.

Unfortunately, the ride to the bar was quite fast since Riverdale was quite a small town. He parked his bike among so many others, and after hanging the helmets, both of them walked together towards the front doors of the White Wyrm. Even if it was still Thursday, the place was lit, with live music and many people having fun in their own way, creating an excited atmosphere that would certainly help Betty forget a bit of that chaos that had previously taken over her mind. Some people were just drinking, others were playing cards and there were those just waiting in the corner, watching as another night at the bar went by.

“ It’s quite crowded tonight, isn’t it?” Betty almost screamed due to the noise, and consequently, she got closer to her boyfriend. He watched as her small form stood just some inches away from him in a secure distance, and he couldn’t help but smile at the adorable scene. Soon, he closed the distance between them, holding her hand in his and giving it a light squeeze.

“ Don’t get lost, okay?” Jughead whispered in her ear, making her blush as his voice teased her ears.

“ I won’t.” She squeezed back, following him as he led them through the crowd of Serpents. If her mother saw her at that moment, she would be grounded for the rest of her life, and never again would she do as much as wear a sleeveless shirt. Betty was disobeying so many rules she had lost count, and she couldn’t be any happier.

Among that mess of people, the Cooper girl couldn’t help but spot some familiar faces. For she had spent quite some time herself at that bar, fixing bikes and waiting for Jughead; it was inevitable that she recognized some of the guys. She had nothing against them, no. They’ve never done anything to disrespect her in all those months her boyfriend had become a Serpent, and if anything, they have always been quite nice, telling her stories about the old Riverdale and about the many injustices that happened to them. Those stories made her mad, and they all sympathized with the way she learned to swear whenever her fighting spirit got hit.

Betty Cooper is a cool girl. And not in a billion years any of those bearded snakes would ever have a reason to bite that pretty, smooth skin of hers.

In fact, that night would show her the exact opposite.

After finally crossing that sea of people, Jughead and Betty finally managed to reach the place where Sweet Pea was. The tall boy had his elbow resting against the wooden bar, holding a bottle of beer with his free hand. There was a smug smirk on his face as he chatted with another Serpent kid, and as soon as his eyes acknowledged them, the blonde girl couldn’t help but get intrigued. His attention drifted from her boyfriend to her and back to Jughead, and the look on his face made her feel like he was expecting her to be there.

Normally, that boy would just ignore her presence or make jokes about how her boyfriend was a part of them, but that day, Sweet Pea did none of that. In fact, he even seemed happy to see her there.

Something was definitely wrong. And by the look on Jughead’s face, he knew exactly what.

“ Jones. So you finally arrived… And you’ve brought your girl.”

“ Yeah. Just came for my phone, dude. You forgot to give it back to me.”

“ Oh, indeed. I have it with me.” He said, smirking again. “ But why don’t you drink something with us? You’re already here, and I’m sure blondie here isn’t afraid of all these Serpents. In fact, she spends more time with us than you do.”

“ For all we know, Sweet Pea, if you’ve managed to become a Serpent, Betty could, too, since they like her a lot more than they like you.” Jughead smirked back, and from the corner of his eyes, he could see the way her lips turned up in excitement. Even if the girl herself didn’t think there was a reason to counter Sweet Pea’s words, she couldn’t help but feel amused at her boyfriend’s fast answer.

It felt good, indeed.

But there was no reason to create any weird mood between them, no. That night they all wanted to have fun. And she would make sure that nothing ruined that.

“ Come on, boys.Truth be told, I would be a better Serpent than both of you, but lucky for you, I don’t have a jacket.”

“ Oh, but we can fix that.”

A hoarse, strong voice came from behind her, startling her. Green eyes widened, and before she could even turn around to face whoever owned such powerful voice, Betty felt a strong hand rest on her shoulder. There was still a confused expression taking over her face, but as soon as she saw the smirk on Jughead’s face, she allowed herself to calm down. She finally turned to see the man standing next to her, and a gleeful smile took over her lips as soon as she recognized the one hiding behind that beard.

“ Hey, Nik! Long time no see! How’s the family?”

“ Hey, Betty. They’re fine. Sarah asked me to thank you for that math book you gave her. She already knows more about numbers than I do.”

“ Oh, that is so great to hear! Tell her I said Hi.”

“ Sure will.”

“ How’s it going, Cooper?” Another man— a younger one— approached them and stood next to the raven haired boys. “ Are you already ready to dump this kid you call boyfriend?”

“ In your dreams, uncle Luke.” Jughead said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

A chuckle escaped Betty’s lips, and even if she wanted to tell them she would never even consider that idea, she knew that would inflate her boyfriend’s ego to unimaginable levels. Hearing her words would certainly make him feel really happy. And she wouldn’t make things so easy for him. “ It’s all good, Luke. I still gotta teach a lot of things to this kid, so I guess I can’t just leave him, you know?” She looked into his gray-ish, blue eyes and slowly bit her lower lip, making Jughead smile softly at her comment.

Everyone around them seemed to share that same, simple happiness, and at that moment, it didn’t matter who they were or from which side of that small town they came from. No prejudices were standing in the way, and no hatred lingered in the air of that crowded bar. All those people were having fun, enjoying the company and the words of a little girl who— at first sight— had nothing to do with those bikers and their long beards.

They were just having fun like people should be allowed to, and at that moment— more than ever— Betty was extremely happy to be at the White Wrym with her boyfriend.

Everything was just great.

And it was about to get even better.

“ Maybe you should teach him how to be a real Serpent, then.” Luke said, with a mocking tone.

“ I would, but as I’ve said, I can’t do it since I don’t have a—“

“ A jacket?” Another strong, familiar voice cut through hers, and her eyes widened as soon as she turned around to see FP standing next to other Serpents. There was a soft smile playing on his lips— one much like the ones Jughead gives her whenever he’s proud of her— and in his hand, a leather jacket with a serpent stamped on its back. The jacket seemed smaller than the one her boyfriend usually wears, and it didn’t take long before her future father in law motioned the fabric towards her. “ What do you say now, Betty Cooper?”

There was suddenly a gap between her lips, and it took Betty some good thirty seconds to finally connect all the dots. That jacket was hers. They had made it for her, and they wanted her to be a part of the gang. The Serpents wanted her to be a part of the group, and at that moment, all she could do was look at her boyfriend, as if to ask him if that was some kind of joke.

And based on the soft look he gave her, Betty knew none of those men were trying to trick her.

They really wanted Elizabeth Cooper to be a South Side Serpent.

“ Jug… FP, I-I… I don’t know what to say.”

“ Just say whatever is on your mind, Betty.” Jughead said, placing a hand on her lower back. Their eyes met, and as soon as her teeth released her lower lip, the blonde allowed a deep sigh to empty her lungs.

“ Oh, crap.” She said, instinctively, and drawing a wave of laughter from everyone around her.

“ Well, she’s already starting to swear.” Sweet Pea said, placing a hand on his hip. “That, or she’s really mad at us."

“ Oh, you’ve never seen her mad, believe me.” Jughead stated, giggling along the gang.

“ Tch, let the girl talk, you two.” FP interrupted, and all the attentions returned to the Cooper girl. “ Look, you don’t have to accept it if you don’t want it, kid. We’re just trying to welcome you to—“

“ I want it.” She finally said, a smile slowly making its way towards her face. She looked at FP, first, then to all the others surrounding her until her green eyes landed on Jughead’s. “ I want to be a part of this world… I want to be a Serpent.”

A tender smile graced the Jones boy’s lips, and that was enough to tell her he had understood the meaning behind her words. Betty wanted to be a part of that, not only because she believed she could understand their point of view on what happened in Riverdale, but mostly because that would mean she could be closer to Jughead. She could be a part of that new reality he had started living a couple of months before, and if that would bring them closer, somehow, than it was already worth it.

For him, she would do anything. And that included wearing a leather jacket 24/7.

“ Then, this is yours.” FP said, handing her the jacket. Soft fingers brushed the tough leather, and after she looked at it for a couple of moments, Betty swung the fabric around her shoulders, inserting her arms inside it and allowing it to embrace her small body. It was a heavy fabric, and its quality was doubtlessly great, but none of that matter as she realized that the biggest symbol of the Serpents adorned her back.

It fit like a glove, indeed. And as she adjusted it on her, she couldn’t hold back the smile that took over her lips.

Now she could finally understand how he felt that night.

And— oh, it felt too, damn good. 

“ Let’s welcome our new Serpent, everyone. Drinks on me!” FP said, cheerfully, as he walked away with the rest of the Serpents. It was a night of celebration, even if he wasn’t going to drink anything other than water, and just like Betty, FP was happy for his son.

His boy had certainly found the one, for sure.

And as a father, he couldn’t be any happier.

After the announcement, many were the men who came to congratulate Betty and to tap her on the shoulders, and never before had she actually felt so supported by a large group of people. They liked her, they really did and not only because she was the girlfriend of the FP Jones’ son. They liked her because she actually treated them like real people, unlike most of the people from her side of the town.

They like her for who she is.

But among them, only one loves her for that.

She could barely feel the taps on her back as she was basically carried through the sea of people, but she certainly felt his warm hand holding hers. Her eyes immediately locked with his, and she allowed him to drag her away from all that mess. They stumbled back towards the bar, and Jughead made sure to stand in front of her, in order to block that wave of people who still wanted to congratulate her for earning her spot among them.

Even if she wanted to celebrate with all of them, Betty would be lying if she said she didn’t want to be alone with him at that moment.

“ Well, it’s official.” He started, his eyes scanning her from head to toe as a smile was held on his lips. “ You are a part of a biker’s gang from the South Side, Elizabeth Cooper. You better enjoy it until your mom finds out.”

“Oh, in that case, you better enjoy your life, too, Jughead Jones.” She smirked, not looking away from his eyes. “ Because she won’t stop with me. Her journey in search of blood will certainly reach you and your father.”

“ Shit, you’re right.” He chuckled. “Well, but I can say I had a good life.”

“ Yeah… Me too.” She smiled tenderly at him, as she watched his eyes drifting towards her lips. She pulled him closer, then, and it didn’t take long before their lips connected, the leather in their jackets brushing against one another. It was a pure, delicate kiss that made the butterflies in their stomach fly around. They were smiling throughout the kiss, and as soon as they broke the free, she watched as his fingers were slowly playing with the hem of her new piece of clothing.

There were times when they had shared moments of delicacy before, but never like that one. Accepting that jacket meant a lot for that boy who once lost everything simply for choosing to be who he was. It told him that, no matter what, she would be there, by his side to love him and support him.

It told him someone cared. It told him that even if life made choices for him, there would still be people by his side.

It told him he was loved— truly loved.

And as he watched the perfectly imperfect girl next door wrapped in leather for him, that was exactly how Jughead Jones felt.

“ Betty…”

“What is it, Juggie?”

“ Thank you… For, you know… For everything. Especially for tagging along, even if you probably knew something was up.”

“ Well, you know me… I had my suspicions.”

“ Of course you had, Nancy Drew.”


End file.
